The Fate of Travelers
by The-Day-She
Summary: Malik is summoned to Masayf and rather than leave with his escort, he decides to travel on his own. But has Malik forgotten more than he thinks about life outside of cities? AltairxMalik


Well now its my first Submission!

This is also my first Assassin's Creed FanFiction, as well as the first fic that I am seriously going to attempt to finish. Don't be stingy with the reviews please, they keep me writing.

Here goes!

Assassin's Creed Characters do not belong to me at all, I've just spun this little tale.

+Chapter 1+

Light streamed through the latticed entrance to the assassins bureau. The midmorning sun warmed the rooms from the chill of the wintry night air. In the main room, Malik stood leaning on his right arm, his head resting on his palm. Multiple maps of the city of Jerusalem were spread on the desk in front of him.

Frowning over an inconsistency between a pair of maps, he felt a twinge of pain in his left arm. Reaching over he grabbed the stump of his arm with his right hand. It didn't hurt as much as it used to, but the cold and memories made it ache on occasion. He squeezed and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had lost his arm, a long time since all he was good for was clerk work. A long time since he had even left the city.

A series of low thumps from the entrance pulled Malik from his thoughts. Instantly on the alert, he straitened up and waited for whom ever it was to enter, placing his hand under the desk near his sword. He had not received word of a contract to be fulfilled, and was not expecting anyone for the next few days.

He relaxed however, and replaced his hand on the desk, as three novices entered the main room and nodded a greeting.

"Safety and peace Rafiq," The eldest of the three addressed him.

"Safety and peace. What brings you to the city of Jerusalem this day?" Malik replied, raising an eyebrow. Novices were not generally allowed to travel without a full Assassin in accompaniment, although it wasn't altogether uncommon for a small group to be allowed a menial mission away from Masayf.

The three exchanged puzzled looks, and the speaker turned back to face him.

"Were you not informed? They said they had sent a message..." he paused and looked at Malik for confirmation, but receiving none he continued. "...Ah, you are to return to Masayf, as the Master has something for you to do. They are sending to someone to be Rafiq here while you are gone. I am sorry to be so vague, you were to have received a message, they only told us what we needed to know..."

Malik half smiled, the boy was obviously uncomfortable giving an order to a superior, even if it had come from somewhere else. _Still..._

"This does not explain why you are here in Jerusalem, although my thanks for telling me this, I would not have known other wise."

The novices became more uncomfortable, and the speaker shifted his feet and stared at the desk.

"Ah...yes...well, thats the thing, you were to have been informed that you were to be given an escort."

Malik's smile slipped into a frown as he realized what the novice meant. _An escort? Novices! Does the Master seek to insult me? Just because I have lost an arm does not mean that I have lost all my skills and good sense!_ He softened his features for the benefit of the novices, who looked like a group of mice cornered by a hawk. Doubtless they had heard of his own ill temper since the loss of his arm, and they were all waiting for a tirade about not needing their help. Although he had been about to give one, his mind alighted on a new plan.

"Well then, I'm sure that you were told to leave with me as soon as you arrived yes?"

The three nodded somewhat glumly to his statement, days of travel without any chance to explore lay behind and ahead of them. A return to Masayf also meant a return to the chores that novices were usually tasked with.

"Seeing as I was uninformed, it will take me a while to get my things ready," Malik gestured to the stump of his arm, gaining reluctant nods, "and in any event, you must be tired from your travels. Please take the time to rest and relax before we start off. I will inform you when I have finished."

Surprised, they exchanged looks again, this time of amazement. Hadn't they all heard the tales of lectures and punishments? Not to mention the Rafiq's particular lack of patience with novices. This was nothing like what the other's horror stories had told them. Just wait until they returned. What stories they would have!

The eldest regained his composure first, "Our thanks Rafiq, we shall rest and await your summons." He inclined his head and started off towards the next room, the others following his example.

Malik watched them leave. _Novices! The least he could have done was send someone with a bit of experience!_ Turning around and shaking his head, he entered his personal room and reached for a traveling pack he had stashed behind several extra carpets. Contrary to what he had told the novices, he was always prepared to travel on a moments notice. Pausing, he revised his opinion about his would be escorts. Someone who knew what they were doing would have seen right through his easy acquiescence and suspected the diversion for what it was. A smile crept onto his face again as he activated the secret entrance to the bureau and slipped out into the early morning traffic on the streets of Jerusalem.


End file.
